What Happened to Our Love
by Miss Director
Summary: Milo got drunk and messed with the law. He is lying unconscious at a hospital. Marcia comes to visit and the details of what happened are beginning to become clear...
1. Chapter 1

Author note - Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters the appear in this piece, they all (but Doctor Finnico) belong to Angie Sage.

* * *

 _Dear Madame Marcia Overstrand…_

 _This letter is sent to inform you of…_

 _Who is currently lying unconscious…_

 _Who participated in a fight at a local bar…_

 _The crew members invite you to come visit him…_

 _Might face trial…_

 _Mr. Milo Banda._

The words of the letter Marcia had received less than an hour ago kept replaying in her mind. Milo… He was lying unconscious in some random hospital somewhere in the Middle East, in an unknown region. He got drunk, she assumed, and started threatening strangers at the bar. One of them was too strong for him, probably.

It fitted Milo, to say the truth. To get into this kind of trouble. Fights in bars, threatening the wrong person… But standing trial? No. That was not Milo's style. He was never that kind of bad guy. If he was going to stand trial… Marcia couldn't help thinking about their relationship, and how it might suffer from such a thing.

She banished those thoughts away. For now, she thought, she had other things to deal with. She had to go visit Milo, she knew. She had to make sure the castle was safe while she was away. She didn't need more deaths on her conscience.

"Marcia?" A voice made her jump. "What happened?" Alther floated in, and was now in front of her, worriedly studying her. "What did Milo do?"

"How do you know it has something to do with Milo?" Marcia asked, trying to change the subject. She wasn't really in the mood to tell Alther, who had always disliked Milo, about all his latest wrong-doings.

"You have that sort of look on your face, that just tells me Milo is in trouble. Sort of loving-and-annoyed look. Anyway, what's the problem?"

Marcia sighed and reopened the letter in her hands.

"Dear Madame Marcia Overstrand,

This letter is sent to inform you of the state of Mr. Milo Banda, who is currently lying unconscious in the Ichilov hospital in Tel Aviv, Israel. Mr. Banda, who participated a fight at a local bar, may stand trial for his actions in the fight. The local police are checking the evidence right now. The crew members of _the Cerys_ told us to inform you and tell you you should come visit Mr. Banda, as he would appreciate your visit very much if he was responding. Therefore, we'd be glad to see you come pay him a visit, whenever you can.

Yours

Dr. Finnico, Ichilov hospital, Tel Aviv, Israel."

Alther heard her till the end, not saying a word. When she finished, they sat quietly for a minute or two, Alther thinking what to say and Marcia wiping a few tears away. Saying it out loud, telling everything to someone else, as close as he may be, made it real. And thinking of it as real made it harder. It made all her emotions attack her at the same time. Her worry, her fear, her anger, her love, everything.

"What are you going to do?" Alther asked simply, not knowing what else he could say.

"Go to pay a visit, I guess."

"Well, obviously. About the trial, I mean."

"Hope he won't stand. Though at his current state it doesn't really matter, they can't do a trial to an unconscious man."

"You'd be surprised." Alther said, then added quickly, "I'm kidding."

Marcia sighed deeply. "I should go to visit him." She stood up slowly, forcing herself up.

"How are you going to get there?" Alther asked. "You can't **Transport** there, you don't know what the place looks like."

Milo can't take me this time, she thought bitterly.

"I guess I can ask Septimus to let me fly on Spit Fyre."

"Smart." Alther said shortly but happily, trying to cheer her up. Marcia left the room without responding, leaving him to wonder if she'd bother to listen to him the next time he'd tell her all her boyfriend does is cause more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Now that you actually know who Doctor Finnico is... All characters but him belong to Angie Sage

* * *

The hospital corridors were plain white. Combined with the faded bright green of the doctors' uniforms, it made Marcia feel like she was the only colorful thing around, which was scary compared to the colorfulness of the Wizard Tower.

Thanks to the man at the reception desk, who stared at her cloak and shoes before telling her where to go, she made it to room 516, which looked just like the rest of the rooms at the hospital, whitely scary.

Marcia took a deep breath and knocked at the door. No one answered. She touched the handle lightly and the door opened.

A man in white turned to face her, looking confused. Then he smiled.

"You must be Madame Overstrand. Come in. I'm Dr. Finnico."

The man said in a heavy accent. He held his hand out and Marcia came closer and shook it.

"Mr. Banda is over there."

Dr. Finnico pointed at a bed hidden with sort of colorful curtains (they were mainly faded bright green.)

He went over to the curtain and opened it. Marcia stepped closer until she could see Milo, then stopped. He looked awful. Apart from the fact he was unconscious, his arm was lying on the bed in a very weird position, looking broken. His face, though it'd obviously been washed, still had bleeding scratches on it. One of them went from his forehead across his eyelid and to his cheek. Sadly, Marcia thought, it would leave a scar. The same eye was swollen and so was his cheek. He was covered with a thick white blanket up to his waist, probably hiding more injuries.

The doctor smiled warmly at her. He had seen many family members in this state of shock. Fearing for their loved ones.

"You can come closer, if you want."

Marcia stumbled the last few steps towards the chair beside the sick bed. She sat down, sadly looking at Milo's face. She brushed his long hair sideways, and moved her hand across the long scratch, feeling the blood on her hand.

"Oh Milo," She sighed, whispering. "What have you done to yourself?"

Doctor Finnico smiled again. "Maybe you'd like to go and talk to the crew members, they seemed to know what had happened. I'll send you a message, obviously, if his condition changes."

"Can I stay here?" The words came out of her before she could stop them.

Dr. Finnico nodded. "You can stay for a while. The nurse is going to come soon to check on him, but until then you can stay."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I must go now, but if something happens, call me. Feel free to come and talk to me about anything, Madame Overstrand."

Marcia nodded. "Just call me Marcia."

"Alright, Marcia." The doctor played with her name. "Don't worry, Marcia. He'll be fine. Just give him some time."

Doctor Finnico left. Marcia stared at Milo's scared face, knowing she couldn't use her Magyk because it would look suspicious. Besides, she wasn't even sure she could heal Milo. He had some serious injuries, ones that would probably require Marcellus' help. Marcia smiled dully, thinking of what Milo would surely say about getting Marcellus' help.

She sat there, staring and wondering, until the nurse came and nicely sent her out.

* * *

She made her way to the port, with the help of some friendly strangers she could hear wondering whether to call for the police about her. When she finally reached the port, finding _The Cerys_ was awfully easy. It was so different from the rest of the ships at the port, which looked like ships from the Before Times, though the entire city she'd just walked through looked fairly similar to the castle. There were a few really tall towers, taller than the Wizard Tower, and the houses were built differently, but the roads, the shops, the people, were just like in the Castle. Without the Magyk, of course.

 _The Cerys'_ crew recognized her from afar. "Madame Overstrand!" They yelled to her. "Welcome aboard!"

Marcia carefully climbed onto the ship, refusing any help from the men aboard.

"Have you visited the Captain, madame?" The first-mate asked her.

"I have. He's still unconscious." Marcia sighed.

"Didn't a true love's kiss help?" One of the deck-boys asked teasingly. The look Marcia gave him almost made him jump off the ship into the sea with fear.

"I came here because I want an explanation. What had happened?"

"Um… Well, if you want the full explanation it might take a while… It's a long story." The first mate muttered.

"Maybe you could sum it up for me and simply tell me how come my boyfriend is lying unconscious at a hospital." Marcia snapped at him, and he took a few steps backwards.

"Alright, well…" The first mate choked a little. "The voyage had been very successful, and we decided to celebrate our success by going out for a few drinks. So we found this bar next to the hospital and, you know, your highness, we had a few drinks. And, um, I don't know if you've ever seen the Captain after he's had a few drinks-"

"I have." Marcia cut him darkly.

"So you know how he usually acts… So, um, he threatened this guy, a scary looking one, with a horrible accent, and the guy didn't like it. After a few threats were thrown in the air, the Captain started a fight and both of them ended up with some serious injuries, I must say. The other guy ended up unconscious, and the Captain couldn't hold himself up. We took him to the closest hospital, which was luckily just a street away. There he lost consciousness. All that happened three nights ago. Since then he's been there."

Marcia sighed. "Milo, you have such a talent in getting yourself into trouble it's simply unbelievable."

"Um… Madame?" The first mate said hesitantly.

"What?" Marcia snapped, still deep in her thoughts.

"Maybe you should stay here, on the ship. We're not going anywhere until the captain gets better, and I bet you are planning on doing the same. We have plenty of space here, so you can stay."

Marcia considered this option briefly for a second before saying: "No. I'm fine, thank you very much."

"As you wish, Madame."

Marcia turned around to leave. Sending one last look at Milo's precious ship, she wondered what to do now. She, of course, preferred to be as close as she could to Milo. She should go back to the hospital, to check on Milo, and after that, she'd find herself some place to stay for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: All characters belong to Angie Sage. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter is kind of short but I'll upload a new one soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Thanks to Dr. Finnico, a bed was organized for her in Milo's room. He had offered it himself, recognizing the worried expression on her face.

That night, she barely managed to sleep, in that cold green room, with Milo lying limply, almost lifelessly, next to her, so close that she could reach him if she'd just send her hand forwards.

When she did fall asleep, however, she had a nightmare.

In her nightmare, she was in Dungeon Number One, all by herself. She stumbled to her feet, barely holding herself up. Looking on the ground around her, she saw Milo, lying there in his unconscious state, somehow peaceful. Turning her gaze away, she saw Alther's body on the floor, as she remembered him the night he died. She couldn't stand looking at him either. Trying not to look at the two figures at her feet, she saw Queen Cerys' body on the floor a few feet away and Septimus covered in snow the day she found him. Jillie Djinn's body was lying limp next to him, and Alice Nettles next to her, still bleeding.

Tears standing in her eyes, she tried not to look at any of them, but she couldn't. More and more bodies kept appearing, of all the people she cared about, or cares about, or died because of her…

"Marcia…" A dead voice sounded, echoing along the dungeon's walls.

"Marcia…" She could now hear a few more cracking voices joining the first.

"Marcia…" Looking down, she saw the bodies starting to come back to life. They were heaving themselves off the ground, like marionettes being pulled up.

They started approaching her, their hands forwards, reaching for her. She backed away to the ladder, trying to reach it though she knew she'd never make it. Her last thought before the bodies swallowed her was that Milo, being taller and stronger than her, would have made it to the ladder in time.

Marcia woke up with a muffled shriek. She looked around the dark room, as if afraid one of the medical devices might turn into another dead person attacking her.

Suddenly she saw something move to her right. Turning her head sharply, and making one of the tears in her eyes slide down her cheek, she saw Milo stirring in his bed.

He turned to face her. "M... Marcia?" He whispered.

"Yes." She said, trying to stop the tears that kept sliding down, remainders of her dream.

"Marcia!" Milo called happily. "What are you doing here?" He tried to sit up.

"No." She said sternly. "Don't sit up, Milo. You are in a terrible state, and you surely don't want to make it worse. Stay where you are."

She stared at the stormy-grey eyes glowing in the dark. Milo lay back down, smiling at the worry in her eyes. "Alright, if you say so." He muttered lovingly.

Marcia managed a small smile. She still couldn't wave away the image of him attacking her like a zombie, as hard as she tried.

"You still haven't answered my question." His words pulled her back to reality.

"I came to check on you. You were unconscious for three days. The hospital sent me a letter asking me to come."

"Three days?" Milo stared at her back.

Marcia nodded.

"And what about the idiot from the bar?" He asked, his face dark, his eyes seeking revenge.

Marcia shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't care, honestly."

Milo smiled at her. "That's the Marcia I know."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Marcia woke up as Dr. Finnico went in. "Good morning, Marcia." He said happily.

"Good morning indeed," she answered. "Mr. Banda woke up during the night."

"That's amazing news, Marcia!" He smiled warmly at her. "You must be greatful."

She smiled.

Dr. Finnico's expression changed a little. Suddenly he seemed nervous. "Um… You see, I have news for you, but they are not as good as yours are. Not even close. You got a letter from the court… Here's the translation to English." Dr. Finnico gave her two pieces of paper, before rapidly leaving the room.

Marcia looked at the pieces in her hands. One of them was written in a weird language that Marcia didn't understand, and the other in English. The latter read:

 _Mr. Milo Banda,_

 _We're sorry to inform you that you will stand trial for your actions on the 21st of December, 12,077. Your trial will take place on the 28 of December 12,077, in Hall 5 on the second floor of the new building of Hashalom court house, at 10:00am. You're allowed to bring a lawyer or a witness. Attached to this letter are the documents which hold the clauses upon which you are going to be judged._

 _We wish you luck,_

 _Hashalom courthouse, Tel Aviv._

Milo is going to stand trial. The words appeared in Marcia's head. Milo, _her_ Milo, the respected, brave, honest trader, was going to stand trial.

She took the pile of papers Dr. Finnico left on Milo's bedside table. It was all written in the weird letters the original letter was written in. Marcia turned the papers, imagining the detailed description of the fight, surely hidden between the weirdly shaped letters.

"M..Morning." She heard a moan beside her. She turned around to find Milo sitting up in his bed, his half smile that she loved on his lips.

"Good morning, Milo." Marcia tried to smile back, but didn't really manage.

"Did something happen?" Milo asked, moving a little to let her sit beside him on the bed.

Marcia sat on the bed, looking at Milo's scarred face. "You're going to stand trial, Milo. I just got the letter from the court." She handed him the letter but Milo pushed it away.

"You'll help me get away with it, won't you, Marce?" He asked, his smile growing.

"I can't help you get away with it, Milo! I can't act against the law!" Marcia stood up, moving away from him. He caught her hand in time.

"Wow, I wasn't talking about acting against the law," Milo said in a way that showed that he actually did. "I just want a little help from my girlfriend in proving I'm innocent. Will you help me, Marcy?" Milo looked at her with a begging-teasing look in his stormy-grey eyes, which softened her and made her sit back on the bed.

Milo smiled. "Thanks." He said.

A sudden thought occurred to Marcia. "Are you hungry?" She asked Milo.

"Yes I am. You?" He replied.

"A little." Marcia answered. "I'll go get us some food. Don't get out of bed until I come back, okay?"

"Yep."

Marcia released the hand she hadn't realized she was holding and left the room.

A few minutes after she left, Dr. Finnico went in.

"Good morning, Mr. Banda! I'm Dr. Finnico, I've been taking care of you for the past three days. How are you feeling?"

"Quite good, except for my arm and the scratch across my face." Milo glanced at his reflection in the mirror in one of the medical devices and turned away quickly. He couldn't look at his so-called handsome face he was so proud of so wrecked and scratched.

Dr. Finnico laughed. "It gives you a look of bravery, I must say. I bet Marcia likes it." He teased Milo.

"I certainly hope she does, because if she doesn't I'm doomed." Milo replied.

Dr. Finnico laughed. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. Anyway, I'm going to run a few tests on you to determine your state and you'll be released in a day or two. About the trial, I gave Marcia the letter about the time and place, and here are the clauses upon which you are judged. There's a translation to English somewhere in there." Dr. Finnico handed Milo the pile of papers.

"Now, let me check your arm." Dr. Finnico said, taking Milo's right arm carefully and examining it.

When Marcia came back Milo's arm was hanging around his neck, in order to hold it still. Dr. Finnico left the room to allow them some privacy, and so they ate the breakfast Marcia brought alone, making up for the last few months.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well," Marcia pulled away from the kiss they shared. "How about trying to figure out how to prove you're innocent?"

Milo leaned away unwillingly and nodded.

Marcia took the pile of papers resting on Milo's bedside table. She turned the pages quickly, looking for familiar letters. When she reached the part in English Milo could see her eyes moving quickly along the paper, so fast that it was hard to follow.

Marcia read quickly through the charges and the invitations, trying to skip the realistic descriptions of the fight.

When she reached the witnesses part she found what she believed to be a girl's name in the list. Maya Tomskeroff, a witness, was written on the paper, below the judge's name.

 _Was in the middle of the fight,_ her description said. _Witness of the investigation._

"Who's this?" Marcia asked Milo, pointing at the name.

Milo looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh, this girl was the reason the whole fight started. We both seemed to find her charming and attractive, beautiful and lovely, in some way, and we both, um, acted on the same time…" Milo dropped his eyes.

"So this fight was a fight for a girl?" Marcia asked suspiciously.

Milo nodded, avoiding her eyes.

Marcia's green eyes went dark with fury.

"How dare you?! How dare you, Milo Banda? You fought someone over some random girl, and then you want me to help you get out of the trouble? You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you expect me to help you when it's all about your temptation for someone else, all about me not being enough! I even considered using my political power to help you, but of course it's all about someone else. Why would it be about me? You obviously don't care about me! I left my work to come here, but I shouldn't have bothered. It's always like that with you, isn't it?"

Marcia stood up and threw the pile of papers back to Milo.

"I'm leaving, Mr. Banda. Don't bother to come looking for me, you've nowhere to come back to. Goodbye." At these words, Marcia stormed out of the room.

Milo jumped from his spot, trying to chase her with his injuries. "Marcia, no, wait! Marce, it was not like that, please, let me explain! Marcia, come back! Marcia!" Milo tried to run after her, but gave up midway and watched the easily noticeable purple cloak disappear around a corner.

Doctor Finnico came by, alerted by the shouts, and stood next to Milo, looking after Marcia.

"Women. Another great mystery of the universe."

Milo gave him a short glance and then stared back at the end of the hallway. Dr. Finnico smiled a small smile, and gently pulled Milo back to his room by his good arm.

Milo sat down on his bed, and sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Dr. Finnico sat on the chair besides Milo's bed.

"Women. Drama. You know them, they'll always find something to get mad about." Milo said, trying to sound like he couldn't care less, but didn't really manage to.

"Well, it seems to me she was more than just another woman, wasn't she?" Dr. Finnico asked teasingly.

Milo nodded. "She was. _Is_. I'm going to get her back, trust me." Milo said, determined. In his opinion, no woman, not even Marcia Overstrand, was too hard to get. He, Milo Banda, could charm any woman to have him back, he was sure of that.

"I wish you luck," Dr. Finnico said.

"Me too," Milo said.

Dr. Finnico laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcia **Transported** back to the castle once she passed the corner. She appeared in her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, not bothering to take off her shoes. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to calm down, to swallow back the tears. She didn't manage. Warm tears started sliding down her cheeks, and she wiped them away angrily.

Milo Banda isn't worth your tears, she told herself. No one is.

The tears, however, refused to listen. Alther found her with eyes closed and cheeks white, laying on her back.

"Marcia!" He called, rushing to her side. "What happened to you, my dear?"

Marcia shook her head, still not opening her eyes. "Marcia, darling, what's wrong?"

Marcia opened her eyes, "Leave me alone, Alther. I don't want to talk."

"You seem to me like you need to." Alther said, worried.

Marcia shook her head once more.

"Come on, Marce, tell me what it is." Alther tried.

Marcia glared at him. "Don't call me Marce. Don't you dare."

The realization hit Alther.

"What did he do now?" He asked Marcia.

"What did he do? He was the unloyal, women chasing man he is. The idiot he had always been, I suppose."

"What did he do to you, Marcia?" It was Alther's turn to get mad. Whatever this man had done to Marcia, Alther's little girl, he was going to pay for it.

"To me? He did nothing to me, that's the point. He doesn't care about me more than some random Israeli woman. Apparently, I don't matter anymore, do I? He can go back to this girl he was fighting over, she'd surely have him."

"Can I kill him now?"

"It's illegal and anyways impossible for you." Marcia answered bitterly.

"Tact, my dear, tact."

"Just leave me alone." Marcia snapped.

Alther left the room, looking back worriedly. It was not like Marcia to curl up in bed and cry. It was not like Marcia to talk about Milo like that. It was definitely not like Marcia to be so tactless.

Septimus Heap was sitting in a dark corner of the library, reading a book Marcia wouldn't have allowed him to read. He had just reached the interesting part when he heard a gust of wind, and Alther appeared in front of him.

"Oh, hello Alther, how are you?" Septimus hurried to hide the book behind his back. Alther didn't even notice.

"I'm alright, thank you." Alther answered, a worried frown still covering his face.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Marcia."

"What is it with her?"

"She's crying in her bedroom, trying to get over the last display of stupidness her _boyfriend_ preformed."

"Oh no." Septimus groaned. "Should I make her some tea or something?"

"Yes, you should. Make sure she's alright, okay?"

Septimus nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Milo Banda went over the papers for the one hundredth time. It was evening now, about, Milo glanced at his pocket clock, 10 hours after Marcia had left. It seemed more, and altogether still less.

He was having a hard time focusing on the upcoming trial, as Marcia's voice kept talking in his head, repeating what she'd said. Reflecting on what he'd done to her. Reflecting how bad he was.

Every time he closed his eyes, her green eyes shone through the darkness of his mind, glittering with anger.  
Dr. Finnico went in once more. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asked Milo.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you." Milo answered tiredly.

"I think you should go to bed, Mr. Banda. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

"Thanks." Milo was looking for an excuse to stop rereading all the details of the crime he had committed.

He left the pile on the chair besides his bed and curled up under the covers on his bed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Banda." Dr. Finnico left, leaving Milo alone in the dark, only with his dark thoughts to keep him company.

Three days had passed since Marcia came back from Israel. No one other than Septimus and Alther knew what happened, but rumors started flying around very quickly. Marcia, on her way to the Manuscriptorium, saw a newspaper on the floor, forgotten. She wouldn't have given it a second look if she hadn't noticed her name in the title. She stopped dead, reading the title at its whole, which stated in huge letters: "Marcia Overstrand and Milo Banda broke up". Marcia's eyes opened wide. How do people know? Who'd told them? Who knew? Does Jenna know? Worse, does Cerys know? Why do they care? Why do I care?

For the last three days she'd told herself that she doesn't care about him, she doesn't need him. But seeing the title made her realize otherwise. She almost turned back and ran back to the Wizard Tower, but caught herself in time.

All the castle was talking about them, Alther informed her after she told him what happened. Why do people care? Marcia thought once more. If someone didn't tell you about his private life, he doesn't want you to know. Just leave us alone. She thought. It was not the first time their names went up in the magazines. Many young women around the castle had a crush on Milo, which meant they had to know everything that was going on in his private life, sadly for Marcia. The castle people knew everything about them. Their first date, their first argument, their first kiss… A picture one might come across wandering around the castle was one taken when Milo had kissed her by surprise outside the little theater in the Ramblings. Milo had this picture on him all the time, cut from the newspaper Marcia showed him. He loved it. The attention, the pictures, the mentions, he loved it all. He used to say that the only thing he loved more than that is Marcia. Well, obviously the Israeli girl now, too.

Milo stood out of the courthouse, wearing his best robes. People kept staring at him, standing in the middle of the noisy, greyish city, wearing dark red and gold, holding his hand in a strange position. He tried to look back, to glare at them like Marcia, but he couldn't. He was too tired. He hadn't slept well in the last three days. Marcia was in his dreams every time. Once yelling at him, once curling up in his arms. It didn't matter. Every time he awoke sweating, wishing she was there, next to him. He spent his days fighting the charges and the nights fighting himself.

He had managed to come up with quite a good defence, however, thanks to the help of Dr. Finnico, who happened to have a lawyer friend, Mrs. Melzer. He hoped it will help him escape the fine. Though he had the money to pay,he had a feeling he'll need it to placate a certain grumpy wizard.

Well, wish me luck, he thought, looking at his pocket clock, I'm going to fight for my money, and my girl.

Someone knocked on the door of her study. Marcia stood up, surprised. She wasn't expecting anyone. As the door opened it revealed Marcellus Pye, holding a flower in one of his hands, wearing what looked to Marcia like his best robes, or, at least, his least dirty ones.

"Oh, hello Marcellus. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I… I heard about you and Mr. Banda…"

"Obviously," Marcia muttered.

"And I thought I'd invite you over for dinner tomorrow night." Marcellus said, handing her the flower.

"Marcellus… I…" She didn't take it.

"You're still not over him, I take it."

"No, I, no, it's not like that, I'm just really busy. Missed some work days with what happened and anyway…"

"Oh, yeah, I get it, well if you need any help, I'm here." Marcellus backed away.

"Thank you, but I'm fine by myself."

Marcellus started going down the hallway, away from her study.

"Oh, and Marcellus?" Marcia called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked, hopeful.

"You know it's never going to be like _that_ between us, right?"

Marcellus left without responding. Marcia sighed and sat back in her chair. Men. Such a strange thing.

Marcellus left the Wizard Tower with his head down. All the hope he had was now gone. Marcia had just told him she didn't care for him at all. How could Milo beat him even from the other side of the world?


	8. Chapter 8

Money. Who needs money, really? For an exalted merchant like me, the bit of money they asked for is nothing, Milo thought. His recent voyage covered all of the expenses the court had asked for. Although he had plenty of money to spare from earlier voyages, he wished he didn't have to use it to buy Marcia a present. He was welcomed by his crew once he exited the door of the courthouse. They cheered at his arrival and patted his back strongly, before starting to lead him back to the port.

"Wait," He said.

"What is it, Captain?" His first mate asked.

"I've got to find a present for Marcia." He said. The crew members exchanged looks.

"Alright Captain, I know just the right place for that!" The first mate said, leading him to a big, wide building next to the hospital. "Here you'll find something for her, and then we can go home."

Milo nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can, guys. Go and prepare the ship for sailing. We're sailing home tonight!"

The crew cheered again.

Milo stood in front of the big purple door at the 20th floor of the Wizard Tower. He was holding a single red rose and a pretty necklace. The necklace had a big emerald on it, in the color of Marcia's eyes, held by a silver string.

Milo took a deep breath, straightened his golden headband, and knocked the door.

A moment had passed. Then the door opened, and Marcia stood in front of him, beautiful as ever.

"Milo." She said coldly.

"Hello Marcia, how are you?" He asked warmly.

"Good, but not thanks to you." Marcia said. "What do want?"

"I came to ask for forgiveness and a second chance." Milo handed her the rose and the necklace.

Marcia sighed. "Look, Milo, even if I forgive you now, we are not going to goback to how we used to be. This had happened too many times, and you have gotten too many chances. I'm sorry, but it's over between us."

Marcia attempted to close the door.

"Marcia wait." Milo called. "Please, Marcia, give me one more chance. One more. I promise you, I'll change. I'll fix this. Just give me one more chance." Milo looked into her eyes, seeing the hurt and the coldness mixing up in the sea of green.

"Marcia, where are you?" A voice sounded from the upper floors. "We've got to finish this up!"

"Is that… Marcellus Pye?" Milo asked, the anger rising in him.

"Yes."

"So that's what it's all about! That's why you won't have me back!"

"This has nothing to do with it." She didn't even blush. "Marcellus is here for work. Now goodbye, Mr. Banda, have a good life."

Marcia closed the door in his face. Milo imagined her going up the stairs angrily, like he had seen her do a thousand times before, but instead of running into his own arms, she's going to run into Marcellus'. Imagining further on hurted him. He couldn't imagine Marcellus hugging Marcia and saying all sorts of sweet things to her. He couldn't imagine Marcellus calling her nicknames or kissing her. He couldn't imagine him doing all sorts of things Milo believed that belonged to him and him only.

I need a drink, he decided. Maybe two.

"Who was that?" Marcellus asked as Marcia stormed into the library, heading back to the shelves.

"Milo Banda." She said firmly.

"Oh, I see." Marcellus said. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No." Marcia shook her head. "Let's finish with all this Alchemy rubbish."

"Alright then." Marcellus nodded. They worked in silence, finishing the last touches of their experiment. Marcia pushed away the thoughts about Milo and concentrated on the Magyk-Alchemy work. For the safety of the castle, they'd better not make a mistake.

It was an experiment they had been planning for years now, and when Marcellus showed up at her doorway and demanded it to be done, everything was ready for it.

They finished in less than an hour, leaving a great mess and a big Magykal hourglass on the table, counting the time until the next dark moon.


	9. Chapter 9

The tall beer glass landed on the wooden bar, empty. It was his fifteenth, maybe sixteenth, Milo wasn't sure. It didn't matter anymore. Marcia had left him, broken up with him, for no other than Marcellus Pye. Marcellus, who had always adored Marcia, as any man should, had now won her. He had beaten Milo in the race for her heart, and now he has the most gorgeous woman in the world in his arms, what Milo himself had just a week ago.

But it didn't matter anymore. Marcia had made it clear that it was over. That he had lost her. Forever. He had lost his greatest treasure, greater than anything he had ever had on his ship. And if he lost his greatest treasure, the one thing he was fighting to own and to protect, what did life matter?

Milo stumbled away from the bar, and towards the door. Life didn't matter, his drunken mind thought. There's no reason to keep going, not without her. And if there's no reason to go on, he'd better die.

Marcia was curled up in her favorite couch, just in front of the fireplace. As the flames rose, she turned the pages in her book. She'd have loved to sit there forever, if there wasn't a knock on the door.

Sighing, she stood up and opened it.

It revealed Hildegarde Pigeon.

"Hello, Miss Pigeon. Is something the matter?"

"I've got a letter for you. I was asked to deliver it as fast as possible." Hildegarde replied, handing Marcia a familiar fancy red envelope.

Marcia sighed once more.

"Thank you, Miss Pigeon."

"Of course, Madame Marcia." Hildegarde turned her heel and left.

Marcia closed the door behind her, heading for the fire.

"He'll never give up, will he?" She muttered, recognizing the handwriting as Milo's.

She held it close to the flames, ready to drop it, when the flame suddenly grew bigger, as a cold breeze entered from the window. She jumped backwards in surprise, and her gaze dropped to the letter in her hand. The flames burned the corner of the envelope, and revealed just a few words, but they were enough to catch her attention.

"Not going to live… you… Goodbye." She could see through the burned envelope.

Fright filled her suddenly, and she opened the letter hastily. Eyes jumping from one side of the page to another, she read:

"Dear Marcia,

I realized life is worth nothing without you. Nothing. I realized there's no point in living when you're not there. So I wanted to say goodbye, and I love you, because I'm not going to live without a reason. If I'm not going to have you, I'm not going to live.

Goodbye, Marcia Overstrand, my one and only.

Milo Banda"

"No. No way. No. It can't be. No!" when the realization hit her fully, her knees almost gave away.

No, no, no, Milo can't commit suicide, Marcia thought. No, this can't be happening. No!

Marcia grabbed her cloak and ran out of the apartment. She had to get to Milo before he killed himself. As angry as she was with him, she couldn't let him die, especially not because of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcia stormed through the building, eager to reach the cool courtyard, the wide Wizard Way. As the front doors sprang open, she scanned the castle in front of her. Lit by the torches, she could see the whole Wizard Way, quiet and calm, under the starry night sky. Her green eyes wandered across the view in front of her, looking for any sign of movement, anything that might tell her where Milo is, and if he is still alive.

She scanned the tops of the walls, the gates and towers, and as the despair started taking over, she saw a movement along the long way atop the walls.

Her legs started moving, carrying her towards the west walls.

Suddenly she faced the narrow stone stairway that lead to the top of the walls. She took three deep breaths, to overcome her acrophobia, and started running up the stairs.

Once on top of the walls, she looked for the movement she saw, the man she was looking for, but couldn't see a thing. Everything was quiet, just as it had been before.

The tears started forming in her eyes as the realization hit her. Milo, her Milo, was gone. He'd jumped into the moat and was probably dead by now, refusing to keep fighting. He died because of her, Marcia knew, just as many others did. Some that she couldn't save, some that died for her. Like Milo did.

You never know how much someone matters to you until they go. Until they leave your life. Marcia wished she would have had more time to fix this, a chance to apologize, a chance to say 'I love you', instead of 'It's over'. Just when she couldn't say anything anymore, she thought of all the things she could have said, all the things she wanted to say.

A voice made her raise her head, wipe the tears away. Just a hundred feet away, a figure stood. The figure was standing at the edge of the stone wall, ready to jump.

"Milo!" She yelled. "Milo Banda!"

The figure turned its head in surprise. Marcia's shining green eyes met Milo's stormy grey ones, and she saw the tears in them.

She ran toward him.

When she reached him, he looked away from her and to the moat. Marcia could see his muscles tighten up, preparing to jump.

"Milo," she breathed out. "Don't."

Milo looked at her, and saw the tears. He saw her fear for him, her sadness, her love. His knees gave away, and he fell to the ground. Marcia sat down beside him, and without thinking he put his arms around her. She didn't protest. With tears still in her eyes, she took the chance she got. She was so close to losing him forever, so close that she was sure she did, but she didn't, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

The sensible thinking started returning to Milo, as he hugged Marcia. He felt her shaking, crying. Marcia Overstrand was crying because she wanted him alive, she wanted him.

She realized she was crying and took a few deep breaths. Being the Extraordinary Wizard, she never allowed herself to cry, to look weak.

"You're perfect, you know?"

She shook her head. "Don't ever do that again."

He managed a smile, that half grin of his, and whispered: "Yes madame."

"Don't call me that."

"If you have me back, I won't." He teased.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, that's what you love about me."

Marcia just smiled. Looking at this beautiful smile of hers, he noticed that her pretty, small lips were turning purple as she smiled.

"Are you cold?" He asked tactfully.

"A little." She admitted.

"Yes you are." Milo said, taking off the cloak he was wearing. The cloak wasn't very warm, seeing as when he dressed up he wasn't planning on sitting on the snowy tops of the walls. But Marcia, once wrapped up in it, felt warmer. Milo pulled her into his chest, and her eyes started to drift close, against her wishes. It was a long day, and she was quite comfortable where she was.

"It's a lovely view from here." Milo said suddenly. "You can see everything. Here's your apartment. And the _Cerys_ , over there, you see?" Milo pointed and Marcia followed his gaze to the ships rocking in the waves, tied to the quay.

"And there's the palace," Milo went on. "And the Manuscriptorium. And…" Milo's hand pointed at a little corner in the Ramblings. "Remember when we kissed there?"

"What?" Marcia raised her head, snapping into focus.

"The little theater. In the Ramblings. Where the famous picture was taken. Remember?"

Of course she did. Milo pulled the picture from his pocket and they both smiled at it, seeing the happiness on their photographed faces.

"We look great in this picture." Milo said.

"We do."

"We'll have this again." Milo promised.

"We will." Marcia answered, smiling.

Milo knew he just got a second chance.


End file.
